This contract provided partial support of a workshop titled [unreadable]Workshop on Excellence Empowered by a Diverse Academic Workforce: Chemists, Chemical Engineers and Materials Scientists with Disabilities[unreadable] that was held Feb 8-10 in Washington DC.